Discount
by Pampered Pumpkin
Summary: Miku just wanted to become his sister like friend and gain access to the employee discount that came with his friendship. Len just didn't want to type in the long employee discount number. Then she poked herself into his life. LenxMiku oneshot [ I'm terrible at summaries]


**When I'm not MMD animating or drawing I'm writing fanfiction lmao. I'm not that great at writing if you've seen my other fics, this is why this fictions a oneshot for my OTP. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was a downpour. Not just a normal downpour, but a heavy downpour. The sky had gone from blue to gray in an instant. Thick nasty looking clouds filled the sky and soaked the Earth's plane. Lightening flashed through the sky, bringing some form of light on the dark streets. That light revealed a flash of teal scurrying down the wet pavement. Yes, Miku Hatsune had somehow ended up outside in probably the worst storm this city had seen in a long time. Just her luck.

Miku Hatsune, an eighteen year old female who had just finished her time in music club and was heading home when this downpour occurred. With her school bag over her head, she was bolting down the sidewalk. Her signature teal twintails that usually cascaded in their sweet yet regal way, were now soaking wet and tangled from the wind.

Her bangs were sticking to her forehead, rainwater slipping down the skin her outfit exposed, but her backpack had covered her decently enough that her clothes weren't completely soaked, yet. The girl had worn a cotton white t-shirt with a keyboard image on the front with the word 'music' on the keys. She'd chosen casual black shorts made from denim and black converse with white socks. The forecast had said it would be hot today, so she'd put on something light. The news lied to her.

"There wasn't any forecast of rain today!" She complained, a reason why she left her umbrella at home. Complaining wouldn't really fix anything but it was always felt better to let words out when she was frustrated. Her house was still quite a walking distance away and she'd just missed the bus that could've gotten her home. It just wasn't her day.

"Hey! Mikuuuuuu!" A voice called out to the wet female through the sound of rain splashing against the ground. Miku turned towards the sound of the voice and saw a familiar face nearby.

A female with light pink hair pulled into a high ponytail, dressed in a long sleeved white shirt, black apron, dark jeans and black loafers stood by the entrance of a cafe named _'_ Velvet'. "Don't just stand there and stare at me! Come in!" The pink haired female yelled once again.

Miku blinked, she'd soon processed what the other had asked her and darted over there. "Thanks Luka" Miku panted her appreciation when she reached the door.

Luka Megurine, a close friend of Mikus in class. Heck she could actually consider her an older sister at times and one of the most gorgeous looking girls in school. Miku knew that she herself was quite pretty herself, but she couldn't compare herself to Luka. With that thought, her eyes gave Lukas chest a once over. Yep. Can't compare to Luka.

The female stood by Miku about four inches taller than the soaked girl holding out a plain white towel. "Crazy rain huh?" Luka asked, her blue marble like eyes rested on her warmly.

"Just my luck to get caught in it.." The girl snorted as she appreciatively took the tower and dried off her skin before going to work on her hair and clothes. "How did you even see me?" Miku asked, she hadn't texted or called Luka about her location. Plus it was pretty dark out now since it was raining and around six thirty.

The taller female gave a soft laugh "it's hard to miss hair as bright and teal as yours in such a dark and grim background". Miku was now drying off her hair as she understood what she meant. 'Ah' was her only reply.

As Miku was drying off her massively long and annoying to dry hair, Luka had led Miku to a booth near the register, but next to a window. On the table already was what seemed to be an already made cup of Salted Caramel Macchiato, the coffee.

Mikus favorite drink.

"I figured since you're probably cold from being soaked in the rain, I had one made for you already. Too warm you up!" The pink haired female chirped kindly, smiling a little more as she noticed Mikus mood pick up at the sight of the sweet drink. "Anyways I gotta get back to work, but you can pay for the drink at the counter. Cya later Miku" she said to the other as she walked off and Miku slid into her booth. Both her hands already holding onto the cup.

The warmth from the coffee spread from her hands to her arms and she gave a sigh of relief. After spending time in such cold and dreary water. A warm cup of coffee like this was pure blessing. Though she'd have to give it time to cool since she may be cold but she didn't want to burn herself.

As she blew on the top of the warm drink watching it ripple, her eyes wandered about the café. Café Velvet was a fairly popular snack and hangout place for teens and young adults alike. Although it wasn't busy now due to the weather, it was usually busy at night and weekends. She knew Luka worked here as a waitress, Luka was her only friend that worked here. Well that's what she thought.

Miku then noticed a familiar fluff of sun golden hair standing behind the counter. The emerald green orbs of hers widened in recognition. Yes, Miku knew a lot of blondes, but this kind of blonde hair was fluffier than any other blonde in town. Immediately her mouth formed the word 'Rin' but as soon as her eyes met the others, her lips closed.

The person who'd she thought was Rin, was dealing with a customer currently and hadn't noticed Miku almost call for their attention. That definitely wasn't Rin. Rin Kagamine, Mikus best friend since young, and nothing separated them. One could say they had been the poster girls for stereotypical best friends. Rin was about the same height as Miku, both standing at five' four, but Rin always said she was taller because she'd always worn a large white ribbon on her head.

Rin had golden blonde hair, clear ocean blue eyes and smooth pale skin. Rin had always been the cute one while Miku was the pretty one out of their pair. The only problem was, Rin was a year older.

Being a year older, Rin had gone off to college in California. Her blonde friend always adored music, and went to study at a performing arts university in Cali. She had originally wanted to apply for a super prestigious university in Cali. But it was too expensive and she couldn't get the scholarship. Instead she went to the third best academy they had for the arts there. It must be good since she liked it.

The girl always dreamed of being famous, and have Miku be her partner to form the best music duo in the industry. Too bad Miku was still here finishing her senior year, and unable to join her enthusiastic friend who was chasing their dream.

Miku gave a soft sigh, a bit of sadness came over her as she missed Rin. Although the sound of the register ringing made her look back up. The person behind the register wasn't Rin, it was Len, her younger brother.

Len Kagamine was Rins younger brother by a year, but they were mistaken for twins all the time. Their similarity was eerie despite the one year gap between them. Len had all the same features as his female counterpart but he made those features boyish in his own way. His hair was the same fluffy and golden colored hair Rin had, but tied in a small ponytail behind him. He'd probably look exactly like Rin if he let his hair loose. While Rin's eyes were a clear and warm ocean of blue, Len's were the same shade but held more maturity and pride. His gaze was sharp and intellectual if she had to describe it.

The only difference between he and Rin, was that Len was taller. When the two were separated they couldn't be told apart, but together, it made guessing easier. Len was about half a head taller than both Rin and Miku. All in all, Len was an attractive boy.

Miku didn't ever spend much time with the male since he always seemed to be off with his friends or not interested in the girl's affairs. Even after all this time, they didn't really talk. Miku only talked to him whenever she went to Rins place and if he was home she'd give him a polite hello, which he'd return with a nod.

The teal haired girl looked away from the male sibling and back to her coffee. Now that she thought about it, during her whole time together with Rin, she didn't actually know anything about the guy… all except that he was related to Rin and something about bananas being his favorite food. Rin mentioned that once she was getting an orange from the kitchen but couldn't find any since there was only bananas. Everywhere.

Raising her cup of coffee to her lips, she took a sip. Letting her thoughts ponder about the other blonde but also about what she'd do later today. Setting the cup down she looked out toward her window and saw her own reflection holding the coffee in her hands. Except she noticed something on the cup in the reflection.

Looking back down at her cup and turning it in her hands, Miku saw someone had written a note on it. _You still have to pay for this_ , was written on the side of the paper cup, and Miku rolled her eyes. Luka had an ulterior motive for saving Miku. To buy something. Dammit. She picked up the towel Luka had given her earlier to dry herself, and checked if it had a note too. 'At least I don't have to pay for the towel' she thought to herself as she then reached for her backpack and pulled out her wallet. Almost everything Miku owned and wore was still slightly damp, but not that bad anymore. Her wallet had managed to stay dry since it had been protected by a binder.

Sliding out of her booth, it was only a short walk to the register since she had gotten a close table. The blonde male from earlier had finished with the earlier customer and had gone to an opening in the wall near the back wall and was talking to somebody it seemed, a sly grin on his face. Well the cafe wasn't all that busy, so he could probably get away with joking around.

Though Miku wasn't very comfortable just standing there, especially since her spot was right under a vent and she was still damp. So it was getting pretty cold, pretty fast. "Ahem" Miku coughed softly into her arm, trying to get the male's attention. But it was pretty obvious that the cough had been fake. It did the trick.

Len blinked and looked away from the opening and back towards where Miku was, his eyes meeting hers. For a second, she saw recognition in his eyes. Oh, so he does acknowledge her. They hadn't talked ever since Rin left, actually they never really talked at all, so she wouldn't have blamed him if he didn't really remember her much.

"Ah, Luka gave me a salted Caramel Macchiato" Miku smiled softly at him as he walked over and stood in front of her. The counter being the only separation between them. The male didn't actually respond at first, in fact he just seemed to stare at her and he seemed kinda confused. Miku continued to look at him, wallet in hand before asking "Is something on my face?" Because he was making her feel that something was.

Len seemed to have come out of the thoughts he'd been having and shook his head. "No there isn't anything. I just never saw your hair look like it went through a washing machine before" he answered as he started to dial her order on the register.

Miku had been slightly taken aback at the sudden and very blunt comment, and tried to not unconsciously look toward the nearest reflecting object. True, whenever Miku when over to the Kagamine household, her hair had always been in their neat twintails, so of course he'd never seen it. But he didn't have to point it out, especially since she was in public and had no brush to fix it!

"$5.42 is your total and don't ask to use my discount please" Miku could practically hear the frown in the last part of his sentence. The girl pulled out a five dollar bill and opened a zipper in her wallet to get the change.

While she did so, she filled the silence between them with "what's wrong with the discount?" Her eyes flickered up briefly to look at his face as she got three dimes in her palm.

He really was attractive now that she was up close. She took advantage of the moment he took to come up with a reply to continue to take in his features. His face was actually a different shape then Rins. Instead of being round like the girls, it was kinda ovalish that could only be noticed at a close range. Then there were his eyelashes, they were so long that the tips licked the bottom part of his eyelids when he blinked. This kinda made her envious, of his lashes. Plus, he gave off this nice scent. It was wafting off him slightly, and Miku inhaled a bit. Biscuits and coffee, probably from working here but with a hint of bananas. This made her bite back a smile. She bet he owned banana scented shampoo or maybe even lotion. Because one thing for sure, this angel like boy was a demon for bananas.

"Because Rin always used to ask for it whenever she came here. My employee codes pretty long, but you know Rin. Being my sister and all" he replied as he took the five and three dimes and waited for the rest.

Miku couldn't help but continue on this and ask "but what if I ask?"

"Then I'll _kindly_ deny you" he replied with a polite smile, that she knew was anything but polite.

"What, why?" Now he had gotten her attention as she pulled out another dime and two pennies.

"I already told you, codes a pain in the ass to put in"

"But you did it for Rin"

"Rin's my sister"

Well, now that they were on this path. It was still raining outside and no other customers were coming to the counter. Miku decided to engage in this quarrel with Len. It was better than sitting at a table and drinking coffee alone. So she decided to push her boundaries.

"I could count as a sister since I've known you since young"

"We never talked"

"You wouldn't let me talk to you"

"You never started a conversation"

"Because you were always in banana land or out of the house!" Miku countered. She hadn't even realized she'd started leaning on the counter while Len had crossed his arms with a look of slight irritation. She didn't even really need the discount, but she didn't want to let this go.

"The discount is for family and people I like. And you fall under neither of those" he retorted. This statement made the pigtailed girl gasp.

"You don't like me?" Miku couldn't help but feel slightly hurt. Yeah he had a point that they didn't talk but she didn't think he'd _hate_ her.

Len instantly realized what he said and how she must've taken it since he elaborated "I meant.. _person,_ a person I..ya know, like" he made a waving gesture at her, trying to get her to understand. Miku clearly didn't take the hint. "Like like" he said exasperatedly, feeling childish in the way he had to explain. "A girlfriend I guess" he mumbled.

Miku blinked "Seriously?" Was her only response as he took her money and put it on the counter.

"Do you want a receipt?" He ignored her previous reply.

"No thanks" Miku answered as she looked to her side and saw someone approaching. Miku pondered over her thoughts for a few seconds in front of Len who raised a brow at her. Not liking where this was going.

Yeah sure, Miku never really interacted with him when she came over for his sister, but he'd observed them a few times. Enough to know this was her thinking face.

"Alrighty Lenny!" She beamed a smile at him, using a nickname that made him flinch. Rin had used to call him that, but when she left, she took the name with her.

"Don't call me that! We aren't close and you're not my girl-" he began but was cut off by the girl.

"I'll make you consider me family in no time!" She declared, her hand slapping against the counter and Len stepped back at her actions. "Just you watch Kagamine" the teal haired girl smirked as she pulled her hand back and walked back towards her booth happily.

"What?" Was his only response. Len had expected her to try and become like his girlfriend, but instead she was aiming for the sister spot? Yep. This really was Rins friend, only friends of Rin were this weird. While that whole conversation went down he suddenly heard snickering from behind him.

His co-workers and friends Fukase and Piko were biting back laughs at their blonde haired friends predicament. "What're you snickering at!?" He asked with a sharp glare.

The glare could work on other people but not Fukase or Piko. "Have _fun_ with your new sister" Fukase smirked, his kinda curly rose red hair shook slightly as he laughed at his own perverted joke. While Piko had white hair and dual colored eyes. Though right now since he was laughing, only the left eye was open. Which was the green one.

"Miku Kagamine. Its got a ring to it" Piko teased and Len felt himself flush a little.

"She's trying to be a sister not my girl-" he didn't get to finish once again as Piko interjected.

"I meant it as sister. You thought otherwise Banana brain".

Before Len could spit out another reply the customer that had been heading to the counter earlier coughed impatiently. Len inwardly groaned, what did he even do?

* * *

Eventually the sky cleared up and right on time since the cafe had to close. The cafe had cleared out fast as all the customers, including Miku had left. It was Lens turn to lock up, so he'd get home a little later than usual. Though his mom knew that when Len was late he was locking up by now.

About an hour later the tired blonde walked up his porch steps. His mom had probably cooked dinner for him and left it on the stove for him. The Kagamines mother was a single mom. Their dad wasn't dead, nor was he a bad person. It's just that their parents loved each other, but _could not_ live in the same house. So they were divorced, and their father worked overseas, but still sent money for his childrens college and needs. had no issue with money, what with being a successful doctor and all.

Quietly, Len unlocked the front door and stepped inside. Closing the door behind him, he heard laughter. His mom didn't tell him she had invited company over. He removed his shoes and dropped his bag off by the stairwell. Glancing at the clock he saw it was about eight forty now. Wasn't it a little late anyways? Maybe his mom invited Nero's mom again. That would mean she brought Neru and Nero, her two children and friends of Len.

Len liked Nero, they'd usually end up playing Mario party or GTA5 in the living room. Len would snack on his bananas while Nero would probably clean their house of all the cheese. Because cheese were like drugs to Nero. Then there was Neru who Len knew, obviously had a crush on him. He usually acted dense about it though.

Len proceeded to walk to where the kitchen was, ready to challenge Nero to Mario party. Though what he saw wasn't Nero and Neru. Actually what he saw was the last thing he'd thought he'd be seeing tonight.

Instead, there stood Miku in his kitchen wearing Rins old pastel orange apron. The teal haired female was scooping something out of a pot on the stove onto the bowl and set the pot down. Was Miku Hatsune seriously in his house right now cooking?

"Oh Len! Welcome home!" A voice greeted him and he turned his head to look toward the table. His mother was standing by the table, setting up three plates. The woman mid thirties, she had long blonde hair that matched Lens own tied in a ponytail and bright cerulean colored eyes. She was shorter than Len but taller than Miku. The woman was attractive, but then again the Kagamine family genes blessed everyone in the family with good looks. "Look who came over for a visit!" His mother said cheerfully.

Len looked back over at the unexpected guest to find her looking right back at him with a smile "Evening Len" her voice sang. For a moment he thought he saw mischief in her expression, but it was gone.

"Isn't it so sweet for her to come over and help make dinner? Oh Miku it's so great to see you again, I didn't think I'd see you very much after Rin went off to college!" The older woman said causing Miku's smile to turn into a playful grin.

"Well, I wasn't just Rins friend! I'm Lens too!" the pale girl hummed as she picked up the bowl, he assumed had fried eggplant in it and placed it on the table.

Len wasn't going to lie, the food smelled really good. His mother wasn't the best cook..that had been Rins job. Len could cook, he just wasn't home on time to come and cook dinner himself.

As Miku set the bowl down, she walked over to Len and took his wrist into her hand. Yes, his wrist. Not his hand. The blonde noticed that and raised a brow slightly. He would have expected her to take his hand, but maybe taking his hand seemed too intimate? Why did he even care anyways? Oh yeah. Because Miku just showed up at his house.

Miku got Len to sit down at the table next to his mother while she went and sat across from him. Tonights dinner was rice with curry choices such as fried eggplant, beef or chicken. A small salad bowl was neatly made as well and rested by the rice bowl.

"Thanks for making dinner Miku, Len tell her thank you too! When was the last time we all just sat down and ate a proper meal together?" The older woman smiled softly at both young teens. Len looked at his empty plate, to his mother and then to Miku.

"Thanks for cooking dinner" he mumbled quietly as he put some rice on his plate. Really? She even came to his house and made dinner? All this for a cheap discount on coffee at the cafe? Well, he'd give Miku Hatsune credit. She was dedicated to her commitments when she made them. With that thought the blonde picked up his fork, scooped it up with some rice and eggplant and dropped it into his mouth.

Holy mother of banjo banana bingo! This was _really_ freaking good. Of course not as good as bananas could be, but god damn was this a close second. Len wasn't really an eggplant guy, but his purple haired friend Gakupo acted like eggplants where cocaine to him. Len bet Gakupo would kill to try Mikus eggplants.

Len continued to savor his food, peeking over at his mother and Hatsune. The two women both talking about how they've been and what they're up to now. Women, they always have something to talk about.

"You remember when you and Len were little and he mixed up your name with Leeku instead of Miku?" question snapped Len out of his thoughts.

"Mom!" Len yelped causing his voice to crack in the process. He could feel his cheeks warm up and his gaze slide to Miku. The girls at there with a spoon in her mouth and an amused look.

"Oh Lenny, lighten up" Miku giggled when she pulled the spoon out of her mouth.

"Don't call me that!" The blonde snapped turning his attention back to Miku. "Quit it, or else….L...Leeku..?" he attempted to fight nicknames with nicknames, but it came out as a question more than a retort. He was beginning to question himself.

"Really Lenny?" Miku laughed causing a little snort to come out of her too. The real haired girl covered her face as she tried to prevent anymore snorts.

Len just stared at her. Her laugh was so sweet and that snort was down right adorable. He caught his mother looking at the both of them with a warm look. Len would never admit it out loud, but he wouldn't mind having this kinda dinner again.

Apparently his mother thought the same thing, but voiced her thought differently.

"You should just marry my son here so we can have your delicious cooking everyday" his mother said in a serious tone but her eyes gleamed with mischief.

Miku snorted in surprise as she had been sipping on her water and Len had choked on his food.

"Mom!"

* * *

Dinner had continued with more teasing and laughter , but times like that always ended eventually. Len had retreated to his room since Miku and his mother said they would handle the clean up. The boy had offered to help too, but they just told him to go. Guess they wanted more girl talk.

Now the male was sitting on his bed quietly strumming some chords on his bass guitar. It was too late to play any songs now, he didn't want to be too loud anyways. The bass guitar wasn't his, but Rins old one.

Their parents had wanted Len and Rin to become a successful doctor or lawyer like they were. Although Rin already made up her mind and tried to pursue music. The male sibling had decided to let his sister take the musical route while he chose the doctor path to make his parents happy. At Least if one of their children was pursuing a dream of theirs they'd be happy.

Unknowingly, he already found himself strumming the chords to a short melody from the other day. Since it was short it still didn't have the ability to make someone feel something or show emotion like completed songs did. Len closed his eyes and hummed along. There was no further inspiration for the song so he was having a hard time continuing it. Maybe he should drop it..this was just a hobby anyways.

"That sounds good, for something short" a voice broke him away from his thoughts and the male nearly fell off his bed in fright.

His ocean colored eyes turned toward the source to find Miku peering right over his shoulder and now making eye contact with him. How long had she been there? How had he not noticed her when she was standing so close to him?

"I didn't know you played the bass, let alone sing!" She continued as he watched her just plop down onto the bed to sit next him. Gee, Miku really was dense, barging into his room and now just sitting on _his_ bed with him. Not like he'd do anything.

"I wasn't singing, I was humming and shouldn't you go home? We have school tomorrow" he countered, trying to avoid her questions. He set the bass down beside him on an empty part of the bed.

"Your mom said I can stay over since it's late. I'll be in Rin's room. Plus your sister borrowed clothes from me, so I'm pretty sure I'll have something to wear" Miku explained as she then repeated "So you play the bass guitar? I didn't know that"

"Of course you didn't know since we didn't talk until today, but nobody else knew either" his tone came out a little harsher than he intended it too but it seemed to have no effect on the teal haired female.

"Did you make that tune up earlier?" The girl continued to ask her questions causing Len to sigh.

"Yeah, it's just something I came up with when I was bored" Len mumbled as he looked away from her and to his hands.

"Are you going to study music like Rin?" Miku continued to pester, she was only curious. Plus the only way to become close to someone is to get to know them.

"No. Rin's the musical one. Not me" he answered bluntly and very quickly. This reply startled Miku. He looked so content when he was strumming though. A look that said this is what he loved to do. Then how come he was saying otherwise?

"Len you really have potential you know" Miku chided as she now pulled her legs over the bed and sat crisscross besides him.

"It's just a hobby. Besides I've already set my heart on being a doctor" he sighed. He could lie to Miku but not himself, those words didn't sit really well with him. Could he really imagine himself as a doctor?

"Join music club" Miku said. Well that popped out of nowhere.

"I told you it's just a ho-" but before he could finish she cut him off.

"Well music club takes in everyone, from people who actually play to hobbyist. So come give it a try, it's more fun to practice your hobby in an actual well equipped music classroom than just your average teenage boy room" the female grinned towards him. God, her smile was just so infectious he was trying not to smile right back at her.

"We'll see.." He finally replied in a quiet tone of resignation making Miku squeal with delight.

"Yaaaaaaaaas Len" she drawled out playfully and then glomped him. Causing the both of them to go tumbling down onto his bed. The girl now sitting in Len as the male stared back at her with a look of sheer pubescent embarrassment.

"ACK! Miku get off! I said 'we'll see!'" He exclaimed but couldn't hold down the blush and laughter the teal haired girl had spread to him.

* * *

Months had passed since that conversation in Lens bedroom. The blonde had joined the music club and had learned all sorts of new things. The male Kagamine could now even play new instruments such as the piano and drums. The more time he spent in music club the more attached he became with music.

In his time there he made new friends like Kaito Shion, Kagene Rei, Gumi Megpoid and V4 Flower. Coincidentally, Nero and Neru were also in the club. This was a surprise the first day he walked in there with Miku but nonetheless he enjoyed the fact they were there.

Len currently sat on a bench facing towards the local lake located in the town's park. It was actually dark now, and he sat there with his guitar in its case on one side of him while a certain teals things were on the other side.

His gaze went from her belongings to the sky. In these few months that leek freak of his had wormed her way into his life. She always walked with him on their way to music club, encourage him to play something for everyone and then they'd walk home together. Next she still came over every now and then for dinner at his house. His mother was always still delighted whenever she came over and he couldn't help but admit that he too appreciated her company during dinner. Miku Hatsune really did stick true to her word, with all the time she spent with him now, he could consider her as a younger sister.

Although that didn't sit well with him. Thinking of Miku as a younger sister made him feel uneasy. But when he normally just thought of her...she just made him feel so..warm. He wouldn't say the impact she had on his life was bad, he actually appreciated her being here. With him.

That last thought made him blink, his cheeks rose a shade of pink. Good thing it was dark out now. The blonde rubbed his cheeks gently when the crinkling of a bag caught his attention.

"Watcha doing you weirdo?" A familiar voice teased.

Len looked to his side to see his new teal haired companion coming over to his bench. "Hope you weren't too lonely while I was gone" she grinned that goofy smile of hers. The plastic bag rested in her lap now as she plopped down and relaxed all while looking at him with her playful smile.

"Where'd you go anyways? And why'd you ask me to come?" Len asked as he let his hands drop from his cheeks.

"Well you seemed really restless lately...soooo I'm here to support you" she answered bluntly.

"Ah" he answered. So she noticed. The local performing arts festival was approaching and with that a contest. Len had no intention of entering originally but Miku had pushed him into it. His condition on joining it though was that she be his partner in the contest, which she happily agreed on.

So far out of the two of them, Miku was the only one finished on her part. They'd agreed that she wanted to write the melody while Len wrote the lyrics. He was fine with that. She finished the melody awhile ago and had asked him to do the guitar part. The melody was gorgeous, and he openly told her that the first time he'd heard her finished product. Which she responded with a warm smile, a smile that made him feel queasy. In a good way.

"The lyrics…" he began slowly but was cut off by the loud crinkling of her plastic bag. One thing hasn't changed in these past few months and that was Len getting cut off on a daily.

His pigtailed companion pulled out a small box and dropped it into his lap. Len looked down and found a four pack of firework sparklers resting on his black jeans. He looked from the sparkler to the girl to find she already had one in her hand and a lighter in the other. "Come on, take one out" she urged gently.

Looking at her oddly, he opened his own pack and pulled out a sparkler. Miku smiled and flicked the lighter, starting the small flame. Pointing the sparkler away from their bodies, she lit hers first.

Suddenly the darkness of the night air was lit up with her sparkler and their silence exploded with the sounds of crackling light. Len flinched while Miku laughed, her laughter soothing him to relax. Len watched as she suddenly bounced up from her seat and started to flitter the sparkler around in the dark in front of their bench. She was acting like a child, but the scene made him grin now too. She was adorable like this, bouncing about and giggling like a little kid. Maybe it was his inner sibling side making him have these thoughts or maybe it was just him.

Suddenly she skipped towards him and asked "hold out your sparkler!" Which he did. Miku used her sparkler to ignite his and now their scenery was even brighter and louder. After lighting his, she plopped back down next to him, her sparkler had gone out so now they both watched Lens.

"Pretty isn't it?" She asked without taking her eyes off the sparkler. Len could see the sparklers lights reflecting in those iridescent emerald orbs of hers.

 _She's really pretty_ , the thought suddenly popped into his head before he mentally slapped himself and looked at the sparkler again.

The blonde teen held the small firework upside down and continued to watch as it went down its stem. "Kinda looks like a flower" the girls voice filled the silence between them.

"A fire flower" Len agreed as the sparkler soon went out a couple seconds after that. "Hand me another?" He asked her and she replied by doing so.

As he lit his next sparkler, Miku spoke "Don't think too hard about the lyrics stupid. This contest is for fun, so it doesn't matter if we win or lose" she began. "The important thing is doing what we love, and that's music. So tell me Len, what's the most important thing in this contest right now?" She smiled softly at him, looking away from the sparkler to him.

"...having fun, playing music and…" _you,_ his mind mentally added but he replaced it with "and working with you" this answer obviously pleased the tealette since she smiled warmly.

"Yep!" She chirped and lit the new sparkler in her hand. Len watched quietly and let himself get mesmerized by the sparkler. The more he watched it..a strong feeling formed in his gut, and only grew stronger as he looked at Miku.

 _A fire flower…_ the words echoed through his mind as he felt an overflow of words stream through his being.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since that night between the two teens. Now it was the day of the concert and all the other acts had gone. Everyone had been amazing! Now it was the final act, and the final act was none other than Len and Miku.

The tealette now stood by the right side of the stage, behind the curtains. She watched as the announcer praised the last performance into his mic. After he was done speaking she had to go up there and introduce the piece she and Len created. Holy hell, was she nervous. Miku was bouncing on her tippy toes, she felt cold. Or was she wet? She couldn't tell the difference. Oh god, she wasn't sweating right? The girl quickly looked down at her own attire to see that she was fine. Miku gave a breathe of relief.

For the performance she'd worn something simple. It was a warm night after all. Miku wore black cotton overalls with a simple short sleeved white shirt. Her overalls had teal buttons on it to match her hair which had been pulled into two large buns on her head. The girl wore white wedged ankle boots that had black buttons and teal laces. A casual, yet endearing look.

She could really use some comfort, but Len wasn't by her. The blonde male was on the other side of the stage, where the dressing rooms were to change into his performing attire. He'd been with her earlier as well as the rest of their friends during the music festivities, but soon split up once the contest began.

Miku had yet to hear the lyrics. So just like everyone else in the crowd, she was clueless. Of course she knew what the melody sounded like since she'd written it, but the actual words and what it all sounded like together was beyond her. Oh she was nervous alright, Len had only given her a thumbs up before he left for the other side of the stage. That was somewhat reassuring but not. She'd remembered how he was having trouble writing the lyrics, but judging by his earlier thumbs off, he had to have finished.

The girl closed her eyes and took a breathe. She'd heard Len play before, and she knew he was talented. There was nothing to panic over. Maybe. AGH! she mentally exclaimed. Now that she thought about it...she didn't even know the title of the song.

"Oh my god" her voice shook as those words escaped her. She was about to go out on stage to introduce herself, partner and song. But she didn't know the name of their own song. They'd never sat down and came up with one. Well she didn't even know the lyrics, let alone a title.

Was it getting hot in here? Now she actually felt like she was sweating. "Please welcome our next and final performance of the night!" The male announcer's voice rang from the the speakers. "Act 01-02! Give them a warm welcome" he finished. A round of loud applause followed after that. The contest had a weird number system, but it somehow worked.

Miku took a deep breathe, smoothing out her overalls, she slowly headed to center stage. Each step was slightly panic inducing. As she was about to step out from behind the curtain, her phone vibrated. Who was sending her a message now? Stopping, she pulled out her phone and saw on the screen that her blonde partner had messaged her.

 _Relax and have fun leek head, the songs name is 'Fire Flower'_ the message read. The girl read over the message a couple of times. 'Fire Flower..?' The title repeated itself in her head. Was he referring to that time they lit sparklers together? Oh, so she really did help him a little bit that night. The thought that she had been useful to him made her smile a little bit. Slipping her phone back into the pocket of her overalls, she looked back up to see that Len was standing behind the curtain, guitar in hand, looking right at her.

When she finally noticed him, he left a warm and confident smile slip onto his face. He raised a hand and gave her another thumbs up. Instead of making her nervous like the gesture had one earlier, it comforted her instead. At least if anything happened, Len would be there for her. Even if to this very present day, he still wouldn't give her the store discount. At least he was there.

Miku made her way from behind the curtain and took the microphone from the announcers hand. "Good luck" he whispered. Miku gave him a slight nod to acknowledge his words and a smile. Now the girl stood center stage, looking over the crowd. The audience was dead silent as they waited for the teal haired girl to speak. Brushing her hair back with her free hand, she quietly took a breath and spoke.

"Good evening" she spoke into the mic and her voice rang out through the speakers but four times as loud. "My name is Miku Hatsune and I created the melody. My partner was Len Kagamine, he wrote the lyrics and will be performing it tonight" she continued. With one more deep breathe she smiled and finished off the introduction "I really hope you enjoy the song because we put a lot of our own feelings and heart into it. Now, please welcome my partner Len Kagamine with our song _Fire Flower_ "

With those words, Miku quickly stepped off the stage with the stairs set up in front of it until she stood in the contestant section of the crowd. Len had come on stage when Miku was getting to her spot, and stood there with his guitar, waiting for the few claps The tealette got from the crowd to settle. Once it was quiet, his fingers slid into place on the the strings of the guitar and a small smile slipped onto his face. His eyes lit up as he examined the crowd. Excitement swirled in those bright ocean like eyes of his. Miku smiled gently herself as she watched him. Just like that time she said in his room, he really looked content when he played music. Like it was home.

The blonde then began to play the intro, his lips parting as he began to sing,

"I'm glad I liked you from the very beginning. I sing into the sky!"

His words soon flooded her mind, the feelings of friendship and love emanated from the song and lyrics. Miku felt her smile grow wider as she began to bounce to the beat. Len was strumming on his guitar, singing passionately as he played. Not only was he performing and singing, he had begun to move around. Dancing with whatever movement he could even with a guitar in hand.

The audience had begun to scream in enthusiasm as the male sang. Every time he said the word 'Fire flower' in the chorus the crowd would sing along with him now. He has captivated the people with his passion and feelings. Although there were screams and cheers resounding all around her, Miku couldn't hear it.

All she could hear was Len. Her melody and his words had connected and become a unique song. That song was now connecting with other people and bringing them joy. She'd created something. No, _she and Len_ had made something together.

"I'm glad I liked you from the very beginning. I sing into the sky!" He repeated the first lyric from the start.

For a moment though, she swore thought he was looking directly at her as he sang that final verse.

* * *

 _Ting. Ting. Ting._

The sound of the bell indicating a customer coming in jingled. A certain pigtailed girls eyes wandered up to look at the shiny silver bell that swung softly but no longer jingled upon her arrival.

 _Oh, they got a bell. That's cute._

"Welco- oh! Why isn't it our soon to be fancy shmancy Art college in _California_ girl!" A playful voice greeted the girl and Miku turned to see Luka grinning at her.

It had been a month already since the performance. Ever since he performance, both teens had received so much attention because of the one song. They got it from people in real life as well as online now. The song was now online and received millions of views in such a short amount of time. If it wasn't obvious, both Len and Miku had won the festival contest. A giant stroke of luck occurred when the headmistress from a very prestige and high class performing arts university had offered the teens full scholarships to her school.

Miku had of course took it on the spot while Len...well a month later and he still hadn't given a reply. Still debating on what he really wanted to do for his future. Of course, Miku has been badgering him non-stop both in school and at the cafe to try and convince him to go, which is of course why she was here again today. Of course he always changed the topic and successfully gets her off topic so she never really got far in her attempts to persuade him.

"You know where he is" Luka teased as she walked Miku and patted her on the shoulder. "Fair warning though, he seems off today" she whispered this part to the girl before walking off.

Miku blinked and a look of doubt flickered onto her face as she peered over at where Len was. He didn't appear to be off though, he was talking Piko and Fukase like usual while leaning on the back wall behind the counter. He was smiling too…

Shaking off Lukas words, she lazily walked over to the counter and flashed her trademark grin. "Hey Banana blonde, how's work?" The girl greeted. Said banana blonde had tensed the moment she spoke, turning to look at the source of the voice and relaxed when he saw Miku, although there had been another flash of some emotion in his eyes. Though she couldn't decipher what it had been since it was gone.

"Same old same old pigtails" he replied as he pushed off the wall and came over to the counter, so now only a counter and cash register separated the two.

"So did y-" Miku had began and was about to ask about his decision when he cut her off with his usually change the subject topic.

"The usual?" He asked as he was already putting in her order. The girl rolled her vivid green eyes. There he goes, not even letting her try to ask or inform her what so ever.

"Yes" he suddenly added.

"Yes..? Oh yeah! I want my regular" she confirmed. Then it was Lens turn to roll his eyes.

"That's not why I said yes onion head" he hummed as he continued to type in her regular.

It took Miku a few seconds to try and piece together what he was trying to say before she literally almost somehow tripped when she was standing perfectly still and gasp at the same time.

"You mean yes to what I think you mean yes too!" She suddenly started to speak very fast and excitedly, she could already feel her ready to start jumping as her voice proceeded to go three octaves higher.

"Yep" he answered casually, still trying to be cool but she could obviously see the smile tugging at his lips.

"Len Left Kagamine" she began.

"That's not my middle name"

"If you're pulling a cruel joke on me you better tell me now" she crossed her arms as she stared directly at him, her vivid orbs staring into his as she noticed his hand slip into his pants pocket to pull something out.

In his hand was now a small wallet with the Steven Universe characters on the front and back. The front had Steven, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl while the back had Lapis, Peridot and their pet pumpkin.

"I didn't know you watched this show too!" She exclaimed as he opened the wallet and revealed its contents to her.

"It's a great show, of course I do. That's besides the point, take a look at this" he grinned at her as he raised the wallet higher.

Miku saw some cash, maybe fifteen bucks. Some credit cards, mostly gift cards to restaurants, a driver's license and an I.D…

AN I.D!?

Miku quickly whipped her attention back to the blonde and gaped at him. "That's legit. That's real. You're serious!" She squealed with delight and would have hugged him if the counter top wasn't in the way.

He'd just shown the girl his university I.D. The one needed to prove that he was a student at the school. An exact copy of her own I.D but with his identification and picture on it. This was all she needed to see for him to prove that he wasn't screwing with her. Even though that all this seemed awesome and great, Miku couldn't help but want to ask "What happened to being a doctor?" The words tumbled out of her before she could stop them.

Len blinked, not expecting her to question his actions. Especially since she'd been the one wanting him to go to the same university. "It just didn't suit me" he shrugged casually, trying to be all cool about it. "I had an honest talk with my mom, and you know what? All she did was smile at me and tell me...you know the cliche that's she's glad if chosen what fitted me best etcetera" he gestured with his hands, and tried to stay cool but Miku could see the smile twitching at his lips.

"Besides, I look much sexier in punk rock clothing then I would a white coat and glasses. Not saying that I wouldn't looking sexy still" he added, a cocky smile complimenting his remark. The pigtailed girl snorted at that line. So much for the modest boy playing his guitar in his room a few weeks ago.

"Thanks Miku" the blonde said, catching the girl off guard.

"For what?" Her gaze became curious at the sudden words of gratitude. "I didn't agree with you looking sexy, so I don't know what the thanks is for" this time she grinned herself.

The blue eyed boy smiled back at her, rolling his eyes before shaking his head. "Not that. I meant, talking to me. Coming up to me, pestering me, making me join music club, helping me gain the opportunity to go to an awesome university and just….genuinely being there for me in these past few months" his expression had become warm and sincere as he spoke to her. The way he looked at her as if she was some kind of life changing blessing made her cheeks redden.

As she tried to come up with some words to respond with, he handed her the cup of coffee she'd ordered along with her receipt. "It wasn't anything big really.." She laughed softly as she glanced down at her drink and then the receipt trying to think of more to say. Although she blinked in surprise when she looked at the piece of paper.

"Len, I think you made a mistake. You didn't charge me" her gaze was completely focused on the little white paper in front of her. Her usual was normally $5.42 but the paper read $0.00.

"Did I now?" He hummed, his tone coy and playful as he drummed his slender fingers against the cash register. Miku looked up when he used this tone and noticed the way he was looking at her differently now. He had his usual trademark grin but there seemed to be...nervousness swimming in those blue irises of his.

Then it clicked.

Miku almost somehow managed to trip even though she was standing perfectly still. She didn't though. "Did you just give me _the discount_?" Her eyes widened as she began to look from the receipt to him, trying to comprehend. "Does this mean you finally accept me as a friend like sister!?" The tealette squealed with delight, but when the word 'sister' came out of her she felt slight disappointment in herself. What the heck?

"Guess again you bum" he chuckled a little as he said that, giving the girl his full attention as she thought about it.

" _I meant..person, a person I..ya know, like" he made a waving gesture at her, trying to get her to understand. Miku clearly didn't take the hint. "Like like"_

The short memory flashed in her mind and finally understanding flooded through her gaze. Her cheeks getting darker and darker by the second. Seeing the way she reacted, the blonde figured she'd finally put it together. "...do you... _like like_ me..?" She asked softly, feeling slightly embarrassed but kinda excited at the same time. She wanted to look at Len as she asked this but couldn't bring herself too since she was sure her face was as red as a strawberry.

"Nope" he answered immediately and Miku felt her heart drop so fast she thought everyone in the cafe could hear it.

"Miku, hun. The discount would have gotten you two dollars off the drink. But I gave this to you _on the house_ " he emphasized those words as he explained.

"What does on the house mean?" She replied. Her heart fluttering back in place inside of her. Not all hope completely lost yet. After asking that, her gaze slowly moved up only to clash with Len's blue ones. His face was only inches away from her own as a gentle smile replaced the playful one.

"It means I love you" he answered, his eyes searching hers. Almost as if he was asking her for permission for something. And Miku knew just what. A smile decorating her lips as she responded to his non verbal question with her expression.

Len closed the distance between them and pressed a careful but warm kiss against her lips. The female closed her eyes and responded, his lips seemed to fit with hers quite well actually. His lips were soft but had that kinda rough male feeling to it, and kinda tasted like banana mixed with mint. She liked the taste very much as well.

Both of them seemed to have forgotten where they were and were reminded when a sharp whistle from the kitchen made them break apart. "Could ya mack on each other off the clock?" Fukase smirked at the two, causing Miku to brush her hair behind her ear and Len to scoff.

"Could you have gotten a room instead of dragging Uni into the kitchen and making out with her?" Len shot back.

"Touché. Carry on" Fukase put his hands up as he signaled his surrender. Turning he headed towards a door in the kitchen, most likely the break room to join Piko and probably gossip about what just happened between Miku and Len.

Luka was casually sitting at an empty table, looking at her phone. It was obvious she'd been watching them though as she kept glancing up at them to see what happened next and smiling.

Miku giggled softly at her friends and Lens co-workers reactions. "Can you say it again?" The tealette pressed as she pressed her forehead against the blondes.

"What? That I love you? You know I can't say it to often or you'll get sick of hearing it. Because I guarantee you'll hear it plenty from now on" he replied, letting his fingers play with strands of her teal hair.

"So, are we a thing now?" She asked.

"I'd like to be _your boyfriend_ and not just a _thing_ "

"I think I'd like that too" the girl replied as she pulled back, placing her hands on the counter, and having Len interlink his fingers with hers.

"You know you haven't said it yet" he mumbled quietly, not meeting her eyes. Gosh, he sure did change his mood fast.

"I love you too Len" she said, never feeling so confident about saying something in her life before.

Len gave a breathe of relief as her let his thumb gently stroke her hand affectionately. The two of them just enjoying their new found love and presence with each other.

"Now the scary part" Miku broke the silence.

"Scary part?" Len repeated, confused.

"What to tell Rin first, I'm not going to the same university or I'm dating her brother?"

* * *

 **And that my dear little poomkins and turnips is another fanfiction from me. I just wrote this cause I was bored and had a brain boop. It's 1:19AM now. Also..it's my birthday too now lmao. Time sure does fly! Also sorry if the formatting a off, I wrote and updated this from my phone! Soooo..rate and review I guess! I might write more one shots then! Until next time! 3**


End file.
